We're just Friends?
by BootsOfDespair
Summary: Summary: The truth is they are both dense, but he is denser. What will happen to their love story?She begins to make a move to him but nothing seems to happen...Sorry sucks at summary...
1. So Sudden

**Another story!ugh!**

**I do not own -man...**

I'm just one of those average boy with an average looking face, average built of body, above average grades but below average height. For starter I bear a brown hair, a pale complexion and a pair of silver-blue eyes.

My high school life is just the typical high schol life ever, yes very typical and I in second year now. No stalkers _'Well I can remeber just one, the girl with braided hair and glasses, I call her Megane...Don't know what her name is' _I also have many friends and they like to beat the hell out of me. But as I said I have friends, my bestfriend who is a girl and a campus crush. She has a dark green silky hair – her hair is so dark that it's almost black – and a pair of violet orbs, whenever her hair would sway every boy in school almost lose their jaw. She's been with me since grade school. _'Did I mention the name of the school? It's kinda weird, Black Order High'_

And I also have another bestfriend, he has a red hair and a green left eye – I don't know the color of his right eye because it's covered with eye patch. I know what his real motive when he started being friendly with me. That's because he wanted to make out to my other bestfriend but unfortunately he is still trying to court her until now. When I asked her why didn't she accepted his feelings for her she answered me while shouting that 'BecauseI'm waiting for a hard headed and as dense as a rock person to make a move on me' I think she's pointing out someone that I know and after that she didn't talked to me for one week, don't ask me why cause I really don't know. But after she said she don't like Lavi I felt so relieve all of the sudden. I'm half way of telling you guys my story but I didn't even mentioned my name well...

"Allen-kun?ALLEN-KUN!" she asked in a worried tone, she don't have to ask I can see that she'll ask me if I'm fine

"Huh?Yeah perfectly fine Lenalee" I said _'My name is Allen Walker and the girl in front of me right now is Lenalee Lee my bestfriend'_

"You've been spacing out just a minute ago, cause I called you six or seven times...Are you really okay?" the worry on her face is not gone, so I tried to convince her while waving my hands in front of me.

"No need to worry..." at last she started to relax but then she look so troubled by something "Is something matter?" this time it's my turn to worry

"Allen-kun, I just want you to do me a little favor"

"What's that?" then I suddenly realized something, someone is missing _'We are currently at the cafeteria taking our lunch break'_ "Where is Lavi?" I asked and did I just saw her suddenly flinch

"I don't know" she started to look around "Did he said he'll be joining us today?" now Lenalee is in a panic

"Yeah" I answered while I look at her quizzically "Is something wrong with that?" _'She's suddenly acting weird'_

"Ah!" her eyes stopped roaming and she suddenly pulled me for a heart pounding run.

It didn't occurred to me that we are already outside the cafeteria near the benches. My heart is pounding hard almost like it's about to go out from it's protective ribs, i tried to catch back the breath I accidentally let go.

"Lenalee *huff* what's with the *huff* rush?" I said while panting

"*huff* can't *huff* breathe" I waited until we both regain our lost breath

"Why in the world are we running?" I exclaimed

"We're escaping" she whispered

"From who?" I half shouted

"Allen-kun, you're my friend?right?" she suddenly took hold of my shoulders and slightly shake me

"Yeaah, so..." my eyebrow is now twitching _'Why is she asking so sudden"_

"Just do what said ok?" she pleaded

"Okay?" It felt really wrong to say yes but I don't know why

"Promise me this wouldn't affect a tiny bit of what we are right now?"

"Huh?" now it's really something serious

"just promise" she said sternly while her eyes went on searching for something

"okay" but then what happened next is the most unexpected move I have ever expected EVER in my whole life!Her lips is locked with my lips. SHOCKED...I stand there doing nothing, my cells are not even functioning.

"Yo, Allen! Len-" I said Lavi's voice in a distance "I think I should go" then he run off. That's when Lenalee pulled away from the kiss and me still standing there, buffering, loading what had just occurred.

"Wha- Wha-" before I could break someone else eardrum Lenalee immediately covered my mouth. I feel my face is burning

"shush...Allen-kun"

"Wha-what was that for?" my eyes are almost popping out and her expression is what I cannot understand _'Did I just saw a disappointment look on her face' _but I decided to shrug it off

"I couldn't take it anymore" she said in a whining tone _'she's still blushing, but for now I need to know why did she suddenly do that'_

"What?"

"They just wouldn't stop courting me...and Lavi is the worst!" _'Ouch!So that's the reason, wait why am I hurt?'_

"Ah!I get it" I said as if nothing happened _'Wait!' _"Why me!"

"Cause you're my bestfriend" she said innocently

"Then why kiss me...don't you know that's my first!" I said while sulking all of the sudden

"That's my first too!" "And besides Allen-kun, I tried hugging you and holding your hands in front of Lavi but he is not convince...That's because it's natural for bestfriends to do that"

"Ugh...Lenalee, I alsmost had an heart attack you know..."

"Sorry" she apologized, tears is now threatening to fall from her eyes and I think I just got hit by the pang of guilt because of shouting on her _'What kind of bestfriend am I'_

"Apology accepted" I thought that's all I have to do

"Then Allen-kun, can you do me just a little bit more of favor?"

"What's that?"

"Can you act as my boyfriend? since you don't have a girlfriend they wouldn't suspect anything" that request just made my mouth agape for a moment

"N-no way!Every man in this school will start torturing me!" _'YEah...and what's more scary is her sis-complex brother!He'll kill me!'_

"Ouch...Allen-kun, it's as if we're not friends at all..." she said while pouting and putting on her hurt look on me _'Oh no you don't, you really know what's my weakness' _"N-n-no" I said as I closed my eyes tightly

"Then you don't like free food...FREE UNLIMITED FOOD!"

"So when do we start?" _'It just slipped out, cannot resist food'_

"Now" she said while pouting

* * *

><p><strong>Lenalee: Allen-kun you're so bad, accepting my offer when food is on the line<strong>

**Allen: Don't think that way Lenalee (so down)**

**Kumiko: that is so Allen...**

**Allen: Ugh you too...**

**Lenalee: and is it just me or you're really like scolding at me in this fic**

**Allen: *wah* n-n-n-ooo**

**Kumiko: I think he has a secret grudge against you(whispered to Lenalee) **

**Lenalee: *shocked* *engulf with fire***

**Allen: What did you tell her?**

**Kumiko: the truth**

**REVIEWS please!**


	2. Sleep Over

**Because I'm inspired with DGMs Chapter 205 here is the new chapter!**

**Once upon a time they were friends**

**The end!**

**JOKE_….Well here it is, …The next chapter, this time it's Lenalee Lee's POV**

*****BootsOfDespair*****

Hello Minna-san, the name is Lenalee Lee, 16 years of age, a girl with ebony green hair tied in a twin pigtail and with a pair of purple orbs. I'm alone at the house right now cause my brother had an urgent meeting abroad. It's just 6 pm and I was wondering if my bestfriend – no wait, he is my boyfriend already _'Even though it's not real'_ – is doing ok_. _

Here is the side of my story.

In the cafeteria, we were talking when he suddenly mentioned that Lavi will be joining us _'And Lavi is the least person I wanted to see that day' _One reason, because I'm planning to confess my feelings for Allen Walker, my best friend that is as dense as a rock – no, I mean he's denser than a rock and as hard headed as a diamond. We ran outside, then I kissed him but then his reaction was not what I expected so I lied that it's because of Lavi that I kissed him. _'That beansprout is really getting into my nerves, if it's not that I love him, I'll murder him because of being so dense'. _So in the end I just asked him to be my 'fake boyfriend' so that my pursuers will fly away, gone to nowhere because I'm taken.

A miserable sigh escaped Lenalee's lips. _'I decided to make him fall in love with me, and make him forget about his one true love 'Food' 'I_ slumped on my bed thinking of different things to make my boredom vanish when a good idea suddenly came into my mind. I reached out for my cellphone and started dialing my favorite cellphone number. With just two ring the other line picked up.

"Hello, Allen Walker speaking" his voice was kinda sore and as if he have a flu

"Allen-kun, is your guardian at home?" I asked excitedly

"No…Why? Looking for him?" _'Of course not' _I mentally puked at the thought of looking for Cross Marian

"Really?" I think he can sense the excitement in my voice

"Why?"

"I'm going to sleep over there now, see ya" I hanged up not waiting for his answer

I arranged my things in a flash. I went outside with a medium size bag, I side step to the left and knocked on the door next to our house – Yup, Allen's my neighbor. With just two knock, Allen already opened the door with eyebrows slightly raised. And OMG he's half naked!Ugh of course it's his house. I already know without looking at a mirror that my face was as red as an apple.

"Lenalee, why so sudden?" he asked and his eyes is teary – maybe he just got up from bed – He also didn't seems to be bothered about his appearance, and he's also trying to block the door _'Maybe to prevent me from coming in'_.

"Just got up from bed?"

"Yeah...don't even try to revert the topic" he said with a yawn

"Well, brother is not home and I'm bored" I answered without looking straight to him _'I cannot look at him when he has no shirt on'_.

Then a cold breeze suddenly passed by and I saw him shiver, and by that time I think he already realized that he's actually half naked."Wha- so cold, eh! I'm not wearing any shirt…" he exclaimed while trying to cover his body "I'm so sorry, how embarrassing" and with that he suddenly run upstairs leaving the door wide open for me to enter.

"Sorry for intruding" I said as I closed the door behind me. I sat comfortably on his sofa and started counting 1, 2, 3…

"Ah!I forgot to close the door" I heard him shout. And it made me laugh, when he started racing down the stair, shirt on but in a messed up way. I think he didn't notice I'm already sitting on his sofa.

"*long sigh of relief* I locked it" He muttered

"Nope, I did" I said interrupting his victory

"Ah!Lenalee" he run towards me. And I couldn't take it anymore my laugh suddenly burst out straight into his face.

"You look so funny Allen-kun…And I already welcomed myself because you leaved the door open" I said while smiling

"B-but you cannot sleep here!Cross is not here, that means…it's just the two of us" he said while sweating terribly

"I know, but we always do it when we're younger" I said coolly _'I know he's not going to agree, knowing he's a gentleman'_

"W-we're not kids anymore!Lenalee -" he whined, but I interrupted him

"Allen-kun, it doesn't mean anything right. And besides I know you're not going to do something bad to me" I said as I playfully lifted his chin using my finger. And did I just saw him swallow the lump on his throat. "Or is it that you're planning something mature, ne Allen-kun~"

"W-what a-a-are you saying Lenalee, O-o-of course not!" he said as he tried to distance himself from me.

"Ok then, I'm going to sleep over here tonight" I said as I clasp my hands together.

"Wha- n-no-" he stopped when I started glaring at him then he heave a sigh of defeat "I'll never win over you Lenalee, then I'll sleep on Master's(Cross Marian) bedroom and you're going to sleep on my bedroom"

"Ok!" I cheered "So what are we gonna do before sleeping?" I asked eyes full of anticipation

"Why not make some food" he said and I heard a loud growl coming from his stomach, he blushed while smiling shyly

"Ok!" _'We looked like newlyweds' _I blushed at the thought of that

"You ok Lenalee?" Allen asked "You're red"

"I'm fine Allen-kun…I'll start cooking now" I run off to the kitchen. Knowing about his big appetite wants to make me give up because it's not easy to make a food for a hungry sprout that eats like a giant.

I finished cooking and Allen helped me preparing the plates, and then after a little prayer we started to feast. He gulped down all the food in just a matter of minutes. I didn't notice that my mouth was hanging open until Allen closed it for me.

After eating we decided to watch some night shows – sitting next to each other, he started searching for a good channel. And I just stared at his face, his eyes, his nose then finally his lips _'His lips are so soft' _thinking of that makes my breathing starts to get heavier and my heart to throb really hard _'I hope he wouldn't here the loud pounding of my heart' _I grip my chest. And he noticed my strange behavior.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, I just–, I think I don't want to watch TV anymore" I said

"Then what do you want to do?" his eyebrow raised

"Let's play!" I said, a sudden idea came up in my mind

"We're not kids anymore Lenalee" he said uninterestedly

"Let's play strip poker!" I said. His reaction was priceless; if he's currently drinking something I think he already spilled it into my face

"N-n-no way" he said as he shook his hands in front of him

"Allen-kun, stop stuttering and be man!" I exclaimed

"Lenalee, t-that's not good…where on earth have you learned that game" he half shouted but not angry

"From you!I saw you playing it with your master Cross" _'I know I wouldn't stand a chance versus him but still I'll try my luck'. _I picked up the deck of cards on the table and started shuffling it. I just activated the demon inside Allen and I know he couldn't refuse that demon.

**First Game**

"Call" he called out

"Four of a kind" I said

"Straight Flush" he smirked…And somehow I saw a genuine akuma behind him "Strip off your hair tie" _'Nope, the gentleman is still there'_

**Second Game**

"Three of a kind" he said

"Straight Flush" _'This game is mine' _it's my time to smile "Strip of your shirt!"

"You can have fun now Lenalee, but I'm warning you I'm just giving you time to back out"

**The third and Fourth game is his game**

**Fifth Game**, he was still had his pants on, the only thing that I stripped off of him was his shirt while on the other hand; I have no hair tie, no socks and no jacket to remove anymore. The next will be *gulf* my b-blouse

"Cal-" I stopped him

"Wait, Allen-kun…The one who will lose this game will strip off to his underwear…I want to end this little game of ours quickly, I'm sleepy" I said adding a fake yawn

"What a brave decision to make!No" he shook his head furiously

"Why, you scared to be stripped off by a girl?" I teased

"Of course not!" he whined and a blush is visible on his face

"Then here is my card…" I paused and I saw him gulp and a bead of sweat run down his temple "Full House"

He smirked and it's my time to gulp, he lay down his cards "Royal Straight Flush"

"Ok you win…" I said and started unbuttoning my blouse

"H-hey Lenalee, what are you doing" he asked while covering his eyes. I stopped unbuttoning and looked at him

"Stripping off" I answered coolly

"No way!Y-you're not serious right?" I looked at him and he looked at me straight in the eyes

"Nope, I'm serious" And after that being said he started panicking like an idiot. _'He actually believed it'_. And there's a sudden silent "Just joking!" I said and he stopped running around

***silence***

"*sigh* Lenalee, I almost had a heart attack!You wanna kill me?"

"Hehehe, you look so funny…" I said as I laugh to my heart's content

"I'm not a clown you know" he said

"I think that's enough torture for today…Let's sleep"

We climbed up the stairs and he started yawning while rubbing off the little tear on his eyes.

We both said our oyasumi's(good nights') to each other, I entered Cross Bedroom and he entered his, we got shuffled maybe because of so much tiredness we don't really care.

But right after I entered the room I smell the faint odor of alcohol, I decided to change in my pajamas before telling Allen that I don't like Cross's room that I wanted to make him shift with me.

I knocked on the door but he didn't answer. When I tried opening the door its unlocked _'He really had that hobby of leaving the door unlocked' _the lights are off and I can see his silhouette sleeping comfortably on his bed.

"Allen-kun?" I called in a whisper _'Maybe by now he's on his dream world, eating to his hearts' content' _ I approached his sleeping form; Yup I'm right about him dreaming about food, I can hear him mumble 'Mitarashi I'm coming' his breathing was so calm that somehow it lulled me. I lay beside him as I continue to stare at his face and used his shoulder as my pillow. His face was calmer than his breathing. I buried my face on his chest and in response he hugged me tight _'Wait!He hugged me…' _I thought he's already awake but he was still asleep. I heard him mumbling something like 'I gotcha Mitarashi' but I couldn't understand some words very well so I just answered him with "Good night to you too" adding a light kiss on his chick.

*****BootsOfDespair*****

**Lenalee: I look so desperate in this fanfic *started fidgeting***

**Kumiko: Aren't you? *drinking cola***

**Lenalee: *blushed* (then glances at Allen who is eating Mitarashi) N-no o-of course not**

**Allen: *stopped eating* what are you two talking about?**

**Kumiko: Lenalee said you're so dense**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	3. New Feelings part 1

**Part 1 of chapter 3**

Back to Allen's POV

5:00 a.m

When I started regaining consciousness (as if I'm unconscious, I'm just sleeping) I'm hugging something that was also hugging me back _'What the?'_

Actually I had this dream about Lenalee sleeping next to me but now I think I really did wake up in the midnight to find her sleeping beside me.

_Flashback_

_It's midnight 2:00 a.m Operation Midnight Snack_

_Agent: Allen Walker or AKA_

_Assigned by: Growling Stomach_

_Mission: To go and get something to eat_

_Result: Failed_

_Details of Failure:_

_I always got the hobby of waking up late at night to eat but when I wake up a girl was beside me – to be exact that's Lenalee. And what I failed to do was to remove her hands from my body. Even though she looked so frail and vulnerable, her arms have super strength. Agent AKA thought he was only dreaming so instead of doing the mission all he did was hug back. When there's something you can't understand no matter how much you think about it, you just can't let yourself brood over it forever_

_End of Mission(Flashback)_

'_Allen here is a gentleman, not a pervert' _So I did what I thought right, I started removing Lenalee's hands on my waist, gently not wanting to wake her _'Cause she gets kinda stingy when someone wakes her up even she doesn't want to' _But when I finally thought the removal operation was successful, she suddenly embrace me tighter

"Lenalee, I'm not a teddy bear, you know" I whispered as I relax a bit. _'If couldn't get out then why pry over it…just enjoy' _when I started relaxing under her embrace, I'll look like a pervert so I'll risk my life on the line by waking her up.

"Lenalee?Oi Lenalee" as I shook her by the nothing seems to happen _'How should I wake her up?' _The thought of waking her up was very hard and hitting my conscience especially when she have a peaceful expression on her face. Then suddenly I saw a drool slip off her mouth _'Ok I really need to wake her up before I get soak with her drool'_

"Lenalee, you're drooling all over me" I said loudly but not that loud to wake the neighborhood. And I think that really worked because she started to stir.

"I am not drooling" she said weakly while wiping her mouth. She started to sit up. Her eyes were still half closed

"Yes you are" I said as I chuckled lightly at her appearance._ 'She's so cute' _and suddenly I felt my face burn up so I look away from her. When she notice what I'm doing she begun to worry.

"Hey Allen-kun you ok?" she asked rather innocently. I nodded but she refused to believe when seeing my face that is all red

"Ehhh~~~" she teased, she suddenly have this look, like 'I know what you're thinking'. "Allen-kun, why are you blushing? what are you thinking? Uhm…let me guess" she pauses to tense me more. I can hear my pulse pounding insanely in my ears "ME?"

My mouth hung open, she really hit the bulls eye, "O-of course not! The nerve!" I said as I got up. I looked at her as she started rolling around, holding her stomachjust like a constipated girl but this time it's because she's laughing hard at me. Then she stopped and looked at me with her tears stricken eyes.

"Finish?" I said irritated

"Aw…Allen-kun is pissed off…probably because it's-" I wouldn't let her finish her sentence again, I jumped on the bed and started tickling her. Her strained laugher fills the morning air, hope that our neighbor wouldn't be pissed off because of this early liveliness

"Payback time" I said as I tickle her more. She keeps on struggling but of course I know her weakness, she can't fight me. Ever since we're child I used to tickle her and memorize each sensitive part.

"S-stop" she choked out between her laughs. Her hair thrashes messily on my bed. A tint of pink clearly visible on her flustered face, that's when I finally stopped because I gain what I wanted to see, her struggling form, trying to catch her lost breath; _'now it's her time to be flustered'_ I unconsciously placed my hands on her sides, just like a cat trapping a his food. I felt her stare burning holes on me as I look down at her, we are both panting hard because of the battle we went through just a minute ago, also her giggles died out. But what I failed to notice earlier was the awkward position we are in now. She reached out her hands and it landed on my face. That sudden action made my system to stop working for a while. Her violet/purple eyes locked with mine _'This feeling is kinda new to me…'_

I just stared into her eyes when I suddenly think this is not good, I'm going to have a heart attack if this continues. I immediately stood and fix my disarray pajama. _'Is it just me or the room unexpectedly became too eerie?' _I glance at Lenalee she's still blushing but somewhat she has this deadly aura around her.

"Gosh! It's gotten really hot this early morning" I exclaimed while calming my bustling heart. "Lenalee, why not change already so that we can eat breakfast" I smiled innocently at her, she smiled back but there's a mark of anger on her face.

"Okay!Then" she hurriedly went to the bathroom. I heave out the heavy air on my chest that I keep on hold until now.

I quickly change and started preparing our breakfast. Large servings of toasted bread and scrambled egg '_uhm…yummy_' A minute passed and Lenalee went down, she's not on her pajamas anymore instead she's wearing a t-shirt and a mini micro shorts(is it even possible). I know that it's relatively too rude to stare but it felt just like my eyes enjoyed the view of her legs, looks so soft and pampered with different lotions just to attain the baby-like smoothness.

"Hey, enchanted?" she retorted and I looked away immediately _'Why is she so rude this morning?'_

"The breakfast is ready, my dear princess" I said with a little laugh, pissing her off is really my hobby. Even though we're best friend, it doesn't change the fact that I love teasing her.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" she said and started eating _'Looks like she's not in the good mood today'_

The silence keeps on suffocating me, I land a glance at Lenalee and I think she wouldn't talk to me for a bit. _'What did I do?'_ But I dared to speak

"Lenalee, are you ok?"

"I'll pick you up after you change into your uniform, let's go to school together" I suggested as I munch on my food. I finished eating fast and waited for her. She always takes her time in eating; of course she's not a glutton like me.

When she finished eating "Thank you for the food" she said as clasped her hands together.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips "Wait for me okay?" she said in a more cheery tone, indicating that her faul mood was finally over _'As moody as always…she's like a pregnant woman with mood swings'_

After 1 hour I'm knocking at her door, patiently waiting for her. As a boy I don't have much things to do like; looking at the mirror for God knows how long, or taking a bath and applying beauty cream, or applying make-up, I'm not insinuating anything and I didn't say Lenalee puts on make-up – her beauty is natural. I'm just pointing out that girl takes too long arranging themselves while on the other hand boys just need a bath, put on some proper clothes or just the basic things in short. I finished preparing myself for only like 30 min. She's been there for one hour and I haven't heard a word from her that she's almost done.

"A wait a minute, I'm almost done" I heard her say _'Now I heard the word' _

As if in a cue she opened the door fully prepared for school "Let's go" she said and giving me her best smile.

It's just a short walk from our house to the school. I'm usually late so it's not every day that we go school accompanied by each other. But to tell you the truth I'm late not because I'm a late riser but because I have a bad sense of direction. Ok you can laugh at me I wouldn't get angry because it's true.

Right now I'm two or three step ahead of Lenalee, I'm not used to walk side by side with a girl because people might think wrong. We're not talking much because there's nothing to talk about. Do we have to talk every now and then '_of course not_'. It's a peaceful walk when suddenly my problem approached fast, two way, left or right? I don't know either way I'll just end up the wrong way. So I'll pick…

"It's the left baka!" I felt a hand grabbed mine, it's Lenalee...she told me that the right way is the left one. I smiled shyly at her while scratching the back of my head.

"Is that so" I laugh pathetically

"Allen-kun, that's why you're always late?" she said while tugging me along her. Now we're walking side by side. "Allen-kun you look like an old man waiting for a scout girl to help you cross the street you know" she then smiled at me. And suddenly I think I don't care what the others might look at us.

At last we arrived at our school, for the first time I'm not late, for the very first time I didn't get lost. _'Thank you Lenalee'_

_**Is it good?or is it bad...tell me...somebody tell me...I want to know what are my weaknesses. I just started learning english, and this(writing fanfic) is what I thought can help me develop my English learning**_.

*****OMAKE*****

**Lenalee: Allen-kun what a bad sense of direction**

**Allen: Sorry...*a rock suddenly falls on his head and bury him alive***

**Lenalee: Kyaa! Allen-kun!*tried to push the rock but failed***

**Kumiko: Don't worry he'll be okay! Let me help...Allen~~~ your master added another debt on you**

***another over-size rock falls on top of Allen***

**Kumiko: *sweat-dropped* Opps...I thought that will help him grow his horns**

**Kanda: Stupid beans sprout *scowl***

**Lenalee: Oh...kanda makes an appearance**

**Kumiko: Well, Allen sure looks like a weak person**

***another rock came down crashing Allen***

**Kanda: Tsk. The beans sprout is dead *evil grin***

**Lenalee: Uwa...Allen-kun can't...**

**Kumiko: Reviews Please**


End file.
